What Hurts the Most
by Mrs. Billie Jean
Summary: Will/Kurt :D Make Kurt happy :D


It was hard, walking down the halls and watching everyone holding hands with someone or kissing their significant other. I knew the laws would prevent it but I wanted him. That's all I wanted. I was startled out of my thoughts when I was shoved into the lockers by the butch football players-again. I sighed and turned in the opposite direction of where I was headed to go the auditorium. We were going to have rehearsals there but we were supposed to meet in the choir room. I headed to the auditorium. I needed time to myself.

**Mr. Schue's POV**

I watched as the Glee kids trickled in, all chatting excitedly about making it to Nationals. I didn't see Kurt and felt disappointed. He would be the first one in normally but it was five minutes after the last bell rang for the day and he wasn't here.

"Hey you guys hold on for a second. I'm going to go find Kurt." Everyone nodded and went back to their conversations as I left the room. I looked everywhere and couldn't find him. But as I passed the open doors of the auditorium and heard a piano playing. I slipped in, standing in the shadows as I listened to Kurt play and sing his soul out…

**Kurt's POV**

I sat at the piano, running my fingers over the keys lightly. I looked around and was relieved that no one was here to listen to me. I pressed the first key and started to sing.

_Watched my life pass me by in the rearview mirror_

_Pictures frozen in time are becoming clearer_

_I don't want to waste another day_

_Stuck in the shadows of my mistakes_

_Yeah_

I wasn't stupid. I knew Mr. Schue had come in right as I started to sing. So I sang for him, trying to tell him I loved him and he could have me if he wanted me.

_Cuz I want you and I feel you_

_Crawling underneath my skin _

_Like a hunger like a burning_

_To find a place I've never been _

_And I'm broken I'm faded _

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_But you can have_

_What's left of me_

I watched him discretely as he came closer, surprise and…love (maybe?) in his eyes. I closed my eyes as I didn't want to see him when he got closer to me.

_I've been dying inside little by little_

_Nowhere to go _

_Going out of my mind_

_An endless circle_

_Running from myself until_

_You gave me a reason for standing still_

_And I want you I feel you_

_Crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger like a burning_

_To find a place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken I'm faded_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_But you can have_

_What's left of me_

_Fallin faster_

_Barely breathing_

_Give me something to believe in_

_Tell me it's not all in my head_

_Take what's left of this man_

_Make me whole once again_

_Cuz I want you and I feel you _

_Crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger like a burning_

_To find a place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken I'm faded_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_You can have all that's left_

_What's left of me_

_I've been dying inside_

_I'm going outta my mind_

_I'm running in circles all the time_

_Will you take whats left_

_Will you take what's left_

_Will you take what's left of me_

_Just runnin circles in my mind_

_Will you take what's left _

_Will you take what's left_

_Will you take what's left of me_

_Take what's left of me_

I sat back and took a deep breath before opening my eyes and turning to Mr…Will. He was staring at me with awe in his eyes and something else that I wanted to say was love but couldn't be sure about. I looked at him for a moment before I turned away and said,

"I'm tired of people thinking that I'm a person without feelings, just because I'm gay. I have feelings too." His arm went around my shoulders and pulled me to him.

"I know Kurt. It's hard sometimes but if you just remember No Day but Today, you'll make it through. I know you will." I sighed before singing softly,

_Will I lose my dignity_

_Will someone care_

_Will I wake tomorrow _

_From this nightmare_

I felt him hugging me tightly and he whispered into my ear,

"I know you will." I pulled back slightly and looked at him. He leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips. I didn't react and he started to pull away. That's when I smashed my lips back to his, drinking in his sinful taste.

"Kurt…" he moaned against my lips. I grinned and pulled away slightly.

"Not right now. The Gleeks will be looking for us soon." He nodded and stood, visibly gaining control of himself. Right as he looked like he wasn't just kissed, the other Glee members came in. I smiled at him before moving away from the piano. The look he gave me promised more of that kissing, more of his arms, so much more.


End file.
